Cupid's Crisis
by mascarabluejeans
Summary: Randy tries to be a good boyfriend. Rated T for cursing. R/N light slash


synopsis: Randy tries really hard to be a good boyfriend to Nate.

notes: EYYYYY THIS IS 2 DAYS LATE..what the heck i forgot i could write LOL anyways rated t for cursing...that's it. they're an established couple in their teens mayhaps. I'm sorry if everyone is OOC, like i tried my best..Nate is 15 and Randy is 16. also this is short so...happy late valentines (palentines uwu) day y'all :)

also i'm pretty sure it's a thing in their state...that Randy can drive at 16 lol it's okay.

* * *

Flowers, check.

Chocolate, specifically the raspberry and minty kind check.

Randy breathed erratically rechecking he had everything for Valentine's day.

He couldn't fuck this up, impossible. Everything had to be perfect ,had he not woke up early the morning glaring at his calender/clock with the 14th on his phone looking back at him. The brunette jumped off his bed and panicked his way out while getting dressed.

By the time he was down the stairs ,his mother greeted him from their kitchen island holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey hun-you're up ea-"

"SorryI'minarushgottabuygiftsforNate." He rushed out. Before he even knew it, he was at the grocery store that was open the earliest. In fact it looked like he was alone. Perfect. Randy ran back to his car, recounting the items over and over again making sure he wasn't forgetting something.

What if I'm rushing this he asked himself. The jock sat in his driver's seat opening up the sun visor to check his teeth and hair.

Randy and Nate didn't start going out when he first asked Nate when he was 15. The two have been dating for a few months, and Randy found out something about his boyfriend everyday.

Randy shivers. Boyfriend...was a weird word to took him a little bit to get used to it..to get used to be a couple with Nate.

Nate was a...enigma. There was something that attracted him to the artist.

"Randy..calm the fuck down..you can do this..no big deal.." He scoffs and starts up his car again-making his way to the school. He hopes he doesn't tragically crash his car or do anything dumb in traffic (Nothing happens, he's fine and everyone else is fine).

He parks his car..somewhere outside of his high school, because the place itself is too fucking awful. He goes his way with his schoolbag on his back, chocolate in his right hand and roses in the other into the depths of hell.

The jock looks around for his boyfriend. Normally it wasn't hard to look since he was taller than most people, but today was a challenge .Apparently every fucking person decided to wear white, pink or red. Randy scoffs to himself looking down at his black sweater.

Looks like everyone planned this ,and no one decided to tell him.

He's walking down the hallway seeing others' faces as students pass gifts to each other. Couples were kissing ( a..friendlier way to put it) by the lockers. He snorts just seeing those couples. The brunette makes a stop when he recognizes the heads of a certain two boys.

It's cool bro you can do this. Randy attempts to do a pep talk with himself.

"Hey...Randy!" Teddy Ortiz, one of Nate's best friends called out to him by waving. Nate whips his head smiling beautifully at his boyfriend.

Fuck

Nate looks..but his face changes into one of excitement as he sees what's in Randy's hands. The shorter boy is shocked and brings his hands to his mouth.

"Oh...my...god..Randy.."

Something then happens that the taller doesn't expect-Nate runs and jumps on him.

"Hey.." Randy awkwardly greets. He swears Nate's blue eyes are so big they might as well shatter.

"You didn't have to."

"But babe I did..wait aren't you supposed to be the materialistic one?" He joked.

"And I thought you were the opposite of romantic.." Randy's eyebrows raise in surprise, did Nate really think of him that way. "Don't overthink you freaking tree..I love it.." Nate brushes a hair strand out of his face. The ravenette takes Randy's gifts into his arms and proceeds to take a whiff of the roses.

"You're such a good boyfriend..." Nate smiles. Randy's face goes red-when Nate smiles just like that he can't help but think how pretty Nate is. In fact, he swears Nate gets more good looking today glancing down at the other's body being hugged by a sweatshirt and cuffed jeans.

"I wanna kiss you and all...but your friend can move out of the way first.." Randy somewhat whispers.

"Bro I can hear you.." Teddy chuckles. "You two are lucky you're cute, now if you mind me I have to think about my date with Francis after school.." He turns to Nate briefly. "I'll see you in math later alright?" Nate nods as Teddy disappears into the crowd of busy students.

"Class is going to start in like five minutes..so why don't you bend down so I can kiss you!" Nate pouts. He looks so cute when he does that.

"Why don't you stand on your toes babe? You can do it, can't you?" Nate blushes a deep rouge as he opens his locker first to place the flowers and chocolate inside, before turning to back to Randy.

"Just kiss me already!"

"Gladly.." Nate places his hands on the sides of Randy's face as he he got on his tip toes to kiss his boyfriend. Randy gently kissed the artist as he held a tight grip on his torso. When they separated they looked at each other in the eyes, before Nate kisses him again. Then again on his nose.

"Now where's my present?" Randy questioned with interest.

"It's at my house...and it's a surprise.." Nate giggles. Randy sighed out loud holding his partner close.

"It better be a good one..those roses were twenty bucks ,so you better take care of them properly."

"I will..calm down dumbass.."

"Who are you calling dumbass, dumbass.." Randy retorted before flicking Nate in the forehead.

"Oww.." Nate whined as he lightly touched his forehead. "But I'm your dumbass right?" Nate kisses Randy's chin.

"Yeah..you're mine alright.." Randy sputters a response quickly before heat claims his face. The couple ends their tight embrace before walking down to their homeroom holding hands.

Randy glances at Nate and his pretty smile once more.

"I love you..Randy.."

He's going to kill me one day, I swear.. Randy thought. He'd gladly let that happen though.


End file.
